UNA MENTIRA DEL CORAZÓN
by dirty-dancing2
Summary: Actualizado! Matt rompe con Mimi por culpa de Sora y Mimi dolida se muda a Nueva York y se encuentra un pretendiente famoso que esta dispuesto a consolarla! Vencera el amor? O el rencor?
1. Cap 1 El inicio del fin

**Hola! Este es un fic que he querido escribir hace tiempo!**

**Espero que les guste! ¨U…**

**Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt e Izzy van al colegio secundario de Odaiba.**

**Mimi e Izzy van en 9 y Matt, Sora y Tai van en 10…**

**Todo empezó en un día de colegio.**

Una chica de ojos color miel corría por los pasillos mirando adentro de sala en sala… hasta que lo ve. Un chico rubio de ojos zafiros conversaba animadamente con unos chicos de su equipo de fútbol. Ella corre hacia el y le tapa los ojos con sus delicadas manos.

Mimi: Quien crees que soy yo?

Matt: Hmm… déjame adivinar… mmm…. Es difícil – dice el divertido –

Mimi: Pues te daré una pista… Es una chica que es la capitán del equipo de porristas, es guapa, popular, divertida y es la novia del chico mas guapo del colegio

Matt: Pues solo puede ser una persona… Mimi! – dice el dándose la vuelta y darle un tierno beso.

Amigo 1: Bueno tortolitos nosotros nos vamos

Amigo 2 y 3: Si adiós!

Mimi y Matt: Hasta luego chicos

Mimi: Bueno yo me tengo que ir, me esperan las chicas para hacer una coreografía para el partido de fútbol de esta noche

Matt: OK, Seguro que lo harás de maravilla como siempre y ahí estaré yo mirándote en primera fila

Mimi: Mas te vale – dice Mimi dándole un beso de despedida y saliendo corriendo hacia el patio –

----- En el patio -----

Mimi estaba con su traje de porrista. Era de color azul con unas rayas blancas. La verdad es que parecía una princesa y resaltaba mucho más que las demás chicas.

Sora también era una de las porristas ( Lo se… es muy raro pero me gustaría que Sora fuera un poco mas femenina hehe )

Mimi: Listas chicas?

Chicas: Si!

Sora: No!

Mimi: Que pasa?

Sora: Pues que la corografía que nos mostraste ayer va a ser la que vamos a hacer hoy para el partido verdad?

Mimi: eh si… porque?

Sora: Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer esa corografía porque la encuentro fatal

Mimi muy sorprendida: Pues… Que te parece mal de la coreografía?

Sora: Pues todo! Las manos no lucen nada, Las piernas no se suben lo suficientemente alto y tu siempre eres la que esta en el medio llevándose toda la atención!

Las chicas que estaban ahí estaban en estado de shock. Como la mejor amiga de la chica mas popular del colegio iba a tratarla tan mal?

Pero Mimi si lo entendía…

Mimi: Sora… si no te gusta mi coreografía… ehhh… mejor hablaremos luego si? Ahora sigamos con lo que íbamos

Sora: pues yo me voy! – Dice Sora tirando al suelo los pompones –

Azumi: Pero que le pasa?

Lisa: Te sientes bien Mimi? La manera de que te hablo fue terriblemente fuera de lugar

Mimi: Estoy bien chichas no hoz preocupéis

Lisa: Pero…

Mimi: Ahora sigamos! Bien.. 1234! Pierna arriba! 123! Manos a la derecha y ahora a la izquierda!.. – y así siguió todo hasta que terminaron la coreografía sin problemas –

Mimi: bueno chicas están seguras de que se saben la coreografía?

Chicas: Si ningún problema

Mimi: Bien… Pues nos vemos hoy 2 horas antes del partido para poder ensayar un poco mas si?

Chicas: Si adiós!

Mimi. Adiós

----- Mientras en el campo de fútbol -----

Tai: Oye Matt como les va a ti y a Mimi?

Matt: Pues genial, nunca hemos estado mejor

Tai: Me alegro por ti amigo

Matt: Y tu? Porque no te decides por ninguna chica? Toditas están locas por ti

Tai: Pues no todas… La que me gusta no le importo…

Matt: bah! No te desanimes Tai

Tai: Ya estoy acostumbrado

Matt: porque lo dices?

Tai: bueno… a mi me gustaba Sara pero empezó a salir con David, Giselle empezó a salir con Akito y luego esta esta chica que no me presta atención

Matt: Vaya… Tienes mala surte

Tai: Ni que lo digas

------- En el recreo ------

Mimi: Sora esperame!

Sora: Que quieres?

Mimi: Solo quiero hablar

Sora: Pues habla con otra tonta porque yo ya me canse de ti!  
Mimi: Hablemos de lo que hay detrás de esto… se trata de Matt verdad?

Sora se dio la vuelta y mira a Mimi, era una mirada que tenia entre rabia, vergüenza y pena

Mimi: Esta bien Sora… no te sientas mal, yo entiendo que puede que te guste Matt pero el y yo nos queremos y yo lo amo con toda mi alma.

Sora no decía nada, solo la miraba a los ojos.

Mimi: Solo intenta olvidarlo… de acuerdo? Y haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada OK?

Sora muy seria: OK… amiga

Mimi solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa

Sora pensando: Tu y Matt no duraran mucho… eso te lo puedo asegurar… AMIGA!

------ En el partido --------

Las porristas acababan de terminas el ensayo antes del partido.

Mimi se estaba preparando y dandole consejos a las chicas para que todo saliera de maravilla

Lisa: Y Sora no viene?

Mimi: No… Pero vendrá al ensayo de mañana

Lisa: Aahh OK

Sora viene corriendo.

Sora: Mimi!

Mimi: Sora? Que pasa?

Sora: Es Laila que se ha caído en la biblioteca y quiere que vayas!

Mimi: Pero ya vamos a empezar yo no…

Sora: Pero ella te necesita!

Mimi mira a las chicas que se estaban arreglando para salir

Mimi: Vamos Sora

Sora: Anda tu Mimi, yo me quedare para avisar que no empiecen aun

Mimi: Gracias Amiga!

Mimi se va corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la biblioteca.

En eso entra el entrenador.

Entrenador: Esta bien chicas! Vamos a salir!

Azumi: Pero Mimi no esta aquí!

Entrenador: Pero como?

Sora: A lo mejor se sintió mal o algo así, yo le puedo avisar a su novio Matt

Entrenador: Pero el va a jugar

Sora: No se preocupe que yo lo arreglo – dice con una sonrisa –

----- Mientras en la biblioteca -----

Mimi llega a la biblioteca y se encuentra con todo oscuro.

Mimi: Laila? Estas ahí?

Voz: Aquí

Mimi: Laila?

Voz: No. No soy Laila

Mimi: Rick! Que haces aquí? Donde esta Laila?

Rick: Haha… No seas ingenua Mimi… No hay ninguna Laila aquí

Mimi: pero Sora me dijo que…

Rick: Haha yo no le creeria todo lo que dice esa amiguita tuya

Mimi: Pues yo me voy

Rick: Pues lo siento Meems – dice cogiéndola por la cintura – pero de aquí no sales

Mimi: Suéltame!

------ En el partido -----

Matt: Como? Que Mimi no esta?

Sora: Yo no se pero a mi me dijo que tenia que ir al baño pero yo la vi entrar a la biblioteca

Matt: Pero porque te iba a mentir?

Sora: Ahh… yo no se Matt pero yo que tu iría a averiguarlo

Matt: Si… ya voy… Gracias Sora

Sora: De nada Yamato

Matt corre hacia la biblioteca

------ En la biblioteca -----

Mimi: Sueltame te he dicho!  
Rick: No te has dado cuenta de que me gustas?

Mimi: Que?

Rick: Pues si… pero tu solo tienes ojos para ese idiota de tu novio

Mimi: Por favor déjame ir!

Rick: No te he dicho! – le grita y la empieza a besar a la fuerza –

En eso entra Matt y queda atónito a la escena que ven sus ojos, no lo quería creer, como Mimi le podía hacer esto?

Rick al ver a Matt suelta a Mimi

Rick: Oye Matt! Yo no quería pero ella me empezó a besar y…

Matt le manda un puñetazo a Rick y lo desmaya

Mimi queda paralizada y solo mira a Matt

Matt: Como pudiste Mimi?

Mimi: Matt yo hice nada, fue Rick que me empezó a besar y no me soltaba! – dice Mimi llorando –

Matt: Y quieres que me lo crea? – le grita Matt furioso –

Mimi: Sora me dijo que Laila se había hecho daño y me pidió que la viniera a ver

Matt: No seas ridícula Mimi! No metas a Sora en esto porque ella nunca haría nada contra nadie por que es una persona honesta, buena y pura no como TU!

Mimi lloraba sin parar, no podía entender porque Sora le había mentido

Matt: Lo nuestro se acabo Mimi

Mimi levanta la mirada y lo mira con una cara de dolor

Mimi: Eres muy injusto Matt, pregúntale a Sora si lo que he dicho es verdad si o no!

Matt: Pues eso lo hare! Pero primero tu le iras a pedir perdón por lo que dijiste sobre ella!  
Mimi: QUE? Pero ella es una mentirosa! Ella solo quiere que nos separemos para quedarse contigo!

Matt: No seas tonta Mimi!

Matt coje a Mimi de la muñeca y la tira hasta llegar adonde están las chicas esperando a Mimi y Sora que parecía están de muy buen humor

Lisa: Mimi que pasa? Porque lloras?

Pero Mimi solo miraba a Sora con odio mientras que Sora solo la miraba con una sonrisa

Sora: Pero Mimi que te pasa? Amiga que te pasa?

Mimi: Pasa que tu me mentiste Sora!

Sora tratando de fingir sorprendida: YO? Pero porque me dices todas esas cosas?

Matt: Pidele perdón Mimi! – le ordena Matt tirandola de la muñeca –

Mimi: NO! Y además me haces daño!

Matt: Lo harás! Aunque sea de rodillas! – Matt la hace ponerse de rodillas –

Mimi: Suéltame Matt!

Matt: No! Ahora pidele perdón!

Sora: No es necesario Matt… Yo entiendo a la pobre, esta mal y se siente mal

Matt: Pues si no te va a pedir disculpas tendré que decirles a todas usd. Que fue lo que paso!  
Mimi: Pero si tu no entiendes nada Matt!

Matt ignorando a Mimi dice: Esta chica (señalando a Mimi ) la chica buena, pura y de confianza que usd. Creen conocer… se estaba besando en la biblioteca con Rick Harrison!

Todas las chicas miraron aterradas a Mimi

Azumi: Es… es eso cierto Mimi?

Mimi: No! Sora me mintió!

Sora: Pero que dices Mimi?

Matt: Ya basta Mimi!

Mimi: no! Tu basta! Yo no te quiero volver a ver Matt! Nunca! Y menos ati Sora! Ustedes dos me han hecho pasar el peor momento de mi vida! Ahora Sora el esta libre! Casate con el si quieres porque a mi no me importa!

Mimi sale corriendo y llorando

Matt: Mimi!  
Sora: déjala Matt… deja que se le pase y volverá

Matt solo mira hacia la dirección en la que se fue Mimi

Matt: Yo ya no quiero jugar ningún partido

Y se va.

Sora se queda mirando satisfecha a las chicas que estaban entre confundidas y nerviosas.

Sora: Bueno chicas… yo sustituiré a Mimi

Lisa: Pero tu no te sabes la coreografía

Sora: pero haremos la coreografía que les mostré la semana pasada

Azumi: La que hiciste tu?

Sora: Exacto!

* * *

**Continuara….. NO OLVIDEN MANDERME REWIEWS!**


	2. Cap 2 El viaje

**Hola!**

**Estoy de vuelta!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**AkiaFallen**

**T.Clover**

**Y a Mika**

**Gracias por sus Rewiews!**

Todos estaban impacientes por que el partido comensara.

Izzy, Kari, TK y Joe fueron tambien a ver a sus amigos.

Kari: Porque tardaran tanto?

TK: Seguro que alguna porrista de daño en el ensayo

Joe: Pues espero que no, saben lo peligroso que es doblarse el tobillo?

Izzy: Pues la probabilidad de que algo asi suceda es de cuanto? 3 contra 160

TK: Vale cerebrito dotado que ya nos lo podemos imaginar

Izzy solo lo mira un poco apenado mientras que Kari se ella a reír

De pronto sale un caballero y se pone al micrófono

Hombre: Bienvenidos sean todos a este partido en el colegio de Odiaba contra el colegio Saitoshu, quiero pedirles disculpas pero hubo un problema de ultima hora, pero aquí les traigo a las porristas con su nueva coreografía y con su capitana Sora Takenoushi! 

Izzy, Joe, Kari y TK: QUE?

Sora empezó con su coreografía que no era tan buena como la de Mimi pero lo suficientemente buena para que al publico les gustara.

Sora parecía brillar y se sentía muy satisfecha con su plan que había dado tan buenos resultados.

Tai: Porque esta Sora ocupando el lugar de Mimi?

David: Pues ni idea

Houki: Pues preguntémosle a Matt

Matt: Que cosa? – pregunta Matt, se veía muy demacrado y tenia un semblante triste –

Tai: Que porque Sora esta de capitana en vez de Mimi

Matt: Pues… No lo se… pregúntenle a Sora luego si?

Houki: Vale como tu digas

David: Vamos chicos que ya entramos!

Tai: Vamos Matt – dice Tai jalándolo hacia el campo de fútbol –

Matt: si… vamos

--------- En casa de Mimi -----

Mimi entra corriendo hacia su habitación, se tira en la cama y llora sin consuelo.

De pronto llaman a su puerta

Voz: Esta bien niña Mimi?

Mimi: Snif… Si estoy bien… Gracias nana

En eso entra una mujer de cabello color gris y un traje de color azul marino

Nana: Sus padres me encargaron que le digiera que tuvieron que irse de viaje

Mimi solo medito un momento y dijo: Adonde fueron?

Nana: A USA… y eso no es lo mejor

Mimi: Y que es?

Nana: Pues me llamaron y me contaron que se van a tener que quedar ahí una temporada y que usd se fuera a vivir con ellos!

Mimi: Como dices?

Nana: no es maravilloso?

Mimi: Pues no, no lo es! Y no me iré al otro lado del mundo solo por estar con ellos!

Nana: Pero niña… píenselo bien… me dijeron que los llamara mañana para confirmarles si usd va o no

Mimi: Tú ya sabes mi respuesta

La señora coje a Mimi y la acuesta en su falda

Nana: Recuerdo cuando te caías en el parque o rompias con tus novios, siempre venias hacia mi y te me acostabas en mi falda… Que ha pasado esta vez mi niña?

Mimi rompió en lagrimas y le contó toda su triste historia… en algunos momentos le corrían una cuantas lagrimas a su nana pero la escuchaba con atención

Mimi: Y luego Salí corriendo hasta aquí… no quiero volver a ese lugar nunca mas

Nana: Pues porque entonces no se va con sus padres? No para siempre pero una pequeña temporada para que se calmen las cosas… y si no le gusta USA se me viene en el primer avión y yo la esperaría con su plato favorito

Mimi: Aaahh… Pollo con salsa de brócoli con maíz!

Nana: Si… y con tarta de manzana de postre

Mimi: Ay nana! La quiero mucho – dice Mimi abrazándola –

Nana: Bueno mi niña se va a USA

Mimi: Si!

Nana: Así me gusta! Llamare a sus padres mañana por la mañana para darles la noticia, de seguro que estarán muy felices

Mimi: Si – sonríe Mimi –

-------- La mañana siguiente -------

Mimi despierta con una jaqueca terrible, le dolían los ojos, los huesos y se sentía muy desanimada

Mimi: Mira lo que me haz hecho Matt

Nana: Buenos días niña Mimi, aquí le traigo el desayuno – dice su nana mostrándole una bandeja con un par de huevos fritos, zumo de naranja, unas tostadas y un café con leche

Mimi: Mmmmm que rico nana!... le avisaste a mis padres que iría a USA?

Nana: Si acabo de hablar con ellos… se sentían muy contentos

Mimi: Que bien – dice Mimi comiendo las tostadas mientras que leia una revista de moda –

Nana: Ya ha visto que ropa levara?

Mimi: No aun no… además tengo mucho tiempo para eso

Nana: Pero como que tiempo? Si usd sale para el aeropuerto dentro de 4 horas para tomas el vuelo de las 15.45 hacia Nueva Cork

Mimi tirando la revista y abriendo el closet: Pero como no me dijiste antes nana? Como se supone que voy a lograr empacar y estar lista en 4 horas?

Nana: pensé que se lo había dicho niña Mimi

Mimi: Pero claramente no lo hiciste!

Nana: Perdóneme Mimi

Mimi: No perdóname tu a mí es que estoy tan confundida… siquiera me voy a poder despedir de mis amigos

Nana: Bueno pero les podrá mandar un mail del avión con su computadora portátil

Mimi: hmmm… supongo que si… Mi padre me puso en 1 clase?

Nana: por supuesto y el arreglara todo con su colegio

Mimi: vale – dice ella no dándole mucha importancia -

--------- 3 horas y media después ------

Nana: El taxi ya esta aquí mi niña! – le grita la nana a Mimi desde las escaleras –

Mimi: Ya voy!

Mimi había elegido una minifalda roja con una blusa blanca, unas botas vaqueras blancas y su cartera del mismo color.

Su pero se lo había tomado en una cola de caballo y dejándose un mechón de pelo a cada lado de su cara. La verdad es que se veía preciosa!

Mimi iba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y ve a su nana dándole indicaciones al taxista.

Nana: Y no adelante a ningún coche ni tampoco valla a exceso de velocidad. Y no…

Mimi: Nana… que lo vas a marear

Taxista: No se preocupe que yo cuidare a su hija

Nana: Oh o por dios ella no es mi hija…

Mimi: Es mi nana pero es como si lo fuera verdad nana?

Nana: Si usd lo dice mi reina…. Bueno que tenga un muy buen viaje y no se olvide de llamarme cuando llegue si?

Mimi: Descuide nana!

Mimi se mete al taxi y le da una ultima mirada a la inmensa casa que fue su hogar desde que tenia 7 años…

------------- En el aeropuerto --------------------

El taxista bajada las 8 maletas de Mimi mas sus 3 bolsos de mano, pero así es nuestra querida Mimi no?

Taxista: Bueno eso será todo.

Mimi: Cuanto de debo?

Taxista: Serian 7030 Yenes

Mimi: muy bien – le pasa el dinero –

Taxista: gracias señorita, que tenga un buen viaje

Mimi: Gracias

Voz: Señores pasajeros el vuelo KJ896 con destino a Nueva York saldrá dentro de 20 minutos

Mimi embarco sus maletas sin tener que pagar 10.000 yenes por sobrepeso HAHA!

Mimi: Como es posible que me cobren tanto? Solo fueron 45 kilos de sobrepeso! – iba murmurando mientras que hacia la cola para embarcarse

Asafata: Su billete y pasaporte por favor?

Mimi: Tenga – dice dándoselos –

Azafata: Todo en orden señorita Tachikawa que tenga un buen viaje

Mimi: gracias

Mimi entro a la cabina de 1. Clase. Ahí habían 8 asientos y solo habían 4 ocupados y todos los pasajeros eran hombres de negocios.

Mimi miraba por la ventana y de pronto oye algo que le parece curioso:

Voz: Como me cobran 8.056 yenes por 38 kilos de sobrepeso? Solo eran 38 kilos!

Mimi se sorprendió al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado hace unos minutos pero no le dio importancia.

El avión estaba por despegar.

Mimi solo miro el puntito que era Odaiba desde aquella ventanilla.

Mimi: hasta nunca Odaiba

**Continuara!**

**NO olviden dejarme REWIEWS!**


	3. Cap 3 El chico

Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Bueno este fic esta un poco improvisado pero espero que les guste!

Mimi miraba con la mirada perdida en la ventana del avión, de pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su estomago…

Mimi: Que me pasara? – y de repente recordó: ELLA SE MAREA EN LOS AVIONES –

Mimi salio disparada hacia el baño, corría tan deprisa que no alcanzó a parar cuando vio a un chico rubio que salía de su asiento así que… PAM! Chocaron haciendo que el chico cayera.

Mimi: Oooh lo siento!

Chico: Pero que te pasa! – que no tienes ojos?

Mimi: Lo siento – dijo Mimi y salio corriendo hacia el baño –

El chico solo se levanto y se volvió a sentar en su asiento

Chico: Habré sido muy duro con ella?

Chica: Pues creo que se te paso la mano ahí Michael

Michael: Si… supongo que le pediré perdón cuando vuelva

Chica: Será lo mejor

10 minutos después de vomitar en el baño Mimi salio como nueva pero con un poco de nervios por tener que pasar por el lado del chico que había botado sin querer.

Daba pasos muy cortos con un poco de temor pero al pasar vio a una chica leyendo la revista Bravo y al lado de ella estaba aquel chico durmiendo.

Le pareció muy guapo cuando lo miraba dormido, pero reacciono y siguió su camino hasta su asiento.

Capitan: Queridos pasajeros: hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York, por favor no se desabrochen sus cinturones hasta que se apague la luz.

Mimi: Ya estoy aquí y no hay manera de que me eché atrás ahora

Mimi espero a que se pudiera sacar su cinturón de seguridad y saco sus 4 maletas de mano (WoW) y salio a toda prisa hacia la salida

Michael: Mary? Donde esta esa chica que me boto?

Mary: Pues… como a los 5 minutos de que tu te hayas dormido la vi salir del baño y se te quedo mirando un rato pero luego se sentó en su asiento, pero ahora no la he visto

Michael: Y como no me despertaste?

Mary: Bah! No has dormido desde que fuimos a grabar tu película a Japón así que pensé que dejarte dormir un rato te haría bien

Michael: Pero como podré pedirle disculpas ahora?

Mary: Relájate y supéralo

Michael solo se limito a mirarla y luego sacar sus 7 bolsos de mano (Doble WoW) y bajar del avión

Lo siento pero no me da más tiempo para escribir mas.

Tengo 4 exámenes y tengo que irme a casa a estudiar y pasear a mi perro BYE!


	4. Cap 4 El engaño

**Holaaa!**

**Siento Mucho no haber seguido escribiendo pero tuve algún que otro inconveniente.**

**Para recompensarlos he escrito 3 capítulos seguidos… para que no tengan que esperar tanto.**

**Aquí va!**

Mimi espero que un empleado le trajera sus maletas.

Empleado: Buen dia señorita, mi nombre es William … le traje sus maletas. Quiere que se las lleve a su coche?

Mimi: Si por favor

Al salir Mimi diviso el coche de su padre (un mercedes increíble!) en el coche la esperaba un hombre mayor de terno negro.

Hombre: Buen día señorita Mimi, me llamo George y soy el chofer del Señor Tachikawa

Mimi: Es un placer George

Empleado: Esto sera todo señorita

Mimi: Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dice Mimi y le da un billete de 20 dolares –

Empleado: Vaya muchísimas gracias!

Mimi: De nada – sonrie –

El empleado se va muy satisfecho con su billete muy guardado en su bolsillo y se va a ayudar a otro cliente

George: Nos vamos?

Mimi: Si… vamonos

George le abre la puerta tracera del mercedes y luego se marchan del aeropuerto

------ Aeropuerto --------

Empleado: Buen dia señor mi nombre es William y le traje sus maletas

Chico: Gracias William llevamelas hasta mi coche y por favor no me llames señor dime Michael

Empleado: Pero no es usd. Aquel actor de la película In the dark night? (Perdon pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor :P)

Michael: Si mucho gusto… oh perdon esta es mi asistente Mary

Mary: Mucho gusto

Empleado: Oh el gusto es todamente mio!... Bueno les dejare sus maletas en el coche

Michael: Gracias amigo – dice y le da un billete de 20 dolares-

Empledo: Vaya! Este debe de ser mi dia de surte! Ya he ganado 40 dolares con solo 2 clientes!

Michael: ah si? Otra persona le pago 20 dolares tambien?

Empleado: Si… una jovencita que venia precisamente en el mismo vuelto que usd… era muy bonita

Michael pensando: No… no puede ser…

Michael: Como era esa chica?

Empleado: Pues… muy bonita, pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y tenia un conjunto muy bonito color granate y blanco… me parece que se llamaba Mimi

Michael: Es ella! Y ya se ha ido?

Empleado: Si. Yo mismo le lleve sus maletas al su coche

Michael: Shit!

Empleado y Mary: Disculpa!

Michael: Ehh… no no nada! Hahahaha –responde apenado-

Empleado: Bueno ha sido un gusto Michael

Michael: Lo mismo digo William

Empleado: Adios… adios señorita Mary

Mary: Adios William Que te vaya bien

------William se va dentro del aeropuerto-----

------ Mary y Michael se van en el coche -----

Mary: Que te paso hace un rato?

Michael: Esa chica que William describio era la chica que le quiero pedir disculpas

Mary: Vamos Michael tu sabes bien que no es eso

Michael: What?

Mary: A ti te gusta esa chica Mike

Michael: Vamos Mary si apenas la conozco

Mary: Y? Te suenan los nombres Lily, Sonja, Silje, Monique, Martha… oh y ni hablar de la sueca Isabell

Michael: Cual es tu punto?

Mary: A esas chicas no las conosias pero igual te enamoraste

Michael: Anda ya!

------------- Mimi en el coche ------

En el coche habia un incomodo silencio hasta que George rompio el silencio

George: Sus padres le tienen una sorpresa

Mimi: Si? Que es?

George: Pues hoy usd ira con ellos a una fiesta

Mimi: Que tipo de fiesta?

George: Su madre recordo que a usd le gusta mucho el canto y la actuación asi que la llevaran a una fiesta donde estaran los cantantes y actores mas populares

Mimi. En serio? –dice Mimi emocionada por primera vez desde hace tiempo-

George: Pero no diga que yo se lo dije, que ellos le quieren dar la sorpresa

Mimi: Lo prometo Georgia –rie Mimi-

George se limita a sonreir

Mimi recuerda que les iba a mandar un e-mail a sus amigos de Odiaba asi que saca su computador portátil y les escribe una carta que le manda a la direccion de Kari.

Mimi: espero que no se enfaden

------- en Odaiba -------

En el colegio

Las porristas estaban hablando con los jugadores de futbol

Lisa: Que les parecio la coreografia del partido?

Hao: Pues no estuvo tan mal

Marisa: A mi me parecio un poco floja no crees Matt?

Matt: Si si… -Matt estaba ido –

Hao: Y porque Mimi no presento la coreografia?

Matt: No lo se

Lisa: Yo no la he visto desde la tarde del partido y no ha venido a clase desde entonces

Marisa: Pobre Ricky ayer me llamo desde su casa y no vendra hasta la proxima semana

Hao: Como pudo caerse por las escaleras y romperse la nariz? Pobre Tipo!

Matt: Seguro

En eso llega Kari

Kari: Matt ven conmigo rapido!

Matt: Que pasa?

Kari : Solo ven!

Kari lo arrastro hasta la sala de computación donde estaban Joe, TK, Yolei, Davis e Izzy en la computadora

Matt: Que les pasa?

Kari: Mimi me mando un e-mail!

Matt: Y? A mi ya no me importa esa … esa…. ESA CHICA!

Joe: Calmate Matt

Izzy: Joe tiene razon, solo lo estas empeorando

TK: ella no ha hecho nada malo

Matt: Tu no sabes nada TK! Ninguno de ustedes saben nada!

Matt se safo de Kari y estaba a punto de irse pero algo lo detuvo

Kari: Mimi se ha ido!

Matt se conjelo , se dio la vuelta

Matt: Que dices?

Kari: Lee el e-mail ahí esta todo

Izzy se levanta y le da el sitio a Matt para que pueda leer el e-mail

Matt comenzo a leer para el mismo:

Querida Kari y amigos!

Te escribo desde Nueva York… vivire aquí por un tiempo.

Lamento no haber podido despedirme como es debido pero estaba… por decirlo poco… muy mal.

Quiero aclarar lo que paso para que no hayan malos entendidos…

Cuando estabamos apunto de salir a bailar en el partido llego Sora que no iba a participar y me dijo que Laila se habia caido en la biblioteca y que se habia lastimado. Yo dude en ir pero Sora me aseguro que me necesitaba y que ella le avisaria al entrenador que no empezara sin mi. Cuando llegue estaba la luz apagada y no veia nada. Llame a Laila y de pronto aparecio Rick y me empezo a besar a la fuerza y no me dejaba ir.

En eso llego Matt y se enfurecio luego me humillo delante de todos y sobre todo delante de Sora que fue la culpable de todo! No les pido que me crean solo que sepan mi versión de los hechos.

Los quiero mucho a todos!

Mimi Tachikawa

Matt no lo podia creer de verdad Sora lo habia engañado?

TK: Estas bien hermano?

Matt solo se levanto y salio corriendo

Izzy: Donde vas!

Matt: A pedirle una explicación a Sora!

Kari: Deberiamos ir con el?

Yolei: No creo que sea lo mejor

Davis: Estoy deacuerdo

Matt salio al patio y vio a Sora riendose con unas amigas

Sora: y entonces le dije que el rosado no le quedaba bien con esas botas negras y no…

Yuri: Ahí viene Matt, parece que quiere hablar contigo

Sora: Vayanse rapido que puede ser algo privado

Aiko: Bueno Sorita Chao

Sora: Si si si chao

Matt: Necesito hablar contigo

Sora: Pues lo que quieras Mattie

Matt: Poeque me mentiste?

Sora: Que?

Matt: mimi es inocente y tu hiciste que terminara con ella!

Sora: Si ella te ha dicho algo…. Te juro que yo no..

Matt: No me ha dicho nada Rick me lo ha contado todo! –mintio Matt para ver la reaccion de Sora-

Sora: Que te dijo exactamente?

Matt: Todo Sora así que lo mejor es que confieses!

Sora: El me obligo te lo juro!

Matt: Asi que es cierto?

Sora: Pero no dijiste que Rick…?

Matt: menti Sora para ver tu reaccion y ahora veo que eres culpable… ahora dime la verdad!

Sora: De acuerdo Te lo dire todo

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Espero sus RW!**

**Chao Chao…..! **


	5. Cap 5 Michael conoze a Mimi

**Holaaaa! De vuelta con el 5 capitulo!**

**Espero que el anterior les haya gustado **

Sora: Te lo dire todo

Matt: Eso espero… por tu bien

Matt sento a Sora en un banco que habia en el patio y espero la explicación de Sora

Sora: Para empezar yo no le deseo mal a Mimi… nunca lo he hecho

Matt: Lo seas sinica! Tu odias a Mimi! Porque eso no lo se pero la odias!

Sora: No no es verdad! Recuerda que fuimos super amigas durante mas de 5 años!

Matt: Entonces porque le mentiste diciendole que Laila se habia lastimado en la biblioteca?

Sora: Por en…vidia – reconocio con la voz entrecortada –

Matt: Que? – matt no entendia nada –

Sora: Todo empezó un dia antes de que yo me fuera de campamento con Tai al río Huayaki….

----- FLASH BACK ------

Yo y Mimi estabamos charlando en la plaza y en la convercasion entro que chico nos gustaba

Mimi: A mi me gusta Rick, Brad y Niukata y a ti?

Sora: Pues… ami me gusta Matt

Mimi: Wow! Y tu sabes si le gustas a el?

Sora: No pero se lo preguntare al volver de el campamento

Mimi: Pues yo te podria hechar una mano por mientras, ya sabes… pronunciarte mucho cuando hable con el y decirle lo buena y simpatica que eres.

Sora: Harias eso amiga?

Mimi: Pues claro! Y como soy amiga de TK no parecera raro que hable con Matt

Sora: Gracias Mimi eres la mejor! – la abraza –

Mimi: Verdad que si? – rien las dos –

Sora: Vaya me tengo que ir a hacer las maletas para mañana

Mimi: Vale Adios!

Sora: Adios y gracias otra vez

----- END FLASH BACK -----

Sora: Cuando volvi del campamento me encontre con que Mimi y tu eran novios. No me lo podia creer y le pedi una explicación a Mimi y me dijo que se habia enamorado y que lo sentia. Yo nunca la perdone por lo que me hizo, ella me traiciono!

Matt: Y nunca te preguntaste que sentiria yo si me separabas de ella?

Sora: eh?

Matt: Yo la amo Sora y que tu me hayas separado de ella no cambiaran las cosas

Sora: Pues yo tenia la esperanza

Matt: Pues te equivocazte

Sora: Por favor perdoname Matt… le pedire perdon a mimi esta misma tarde

Matt: No servira de nada

Sora: Puedo llamarla primero y luego…

Matt: Te digo que no servira! Ella se ha ido a Nueva York

Sora solo atino a quedarce cayada… nunca habia visto a Matt tan enfadado

Matt comenzo a sentirse mal y se fue corriendo hacia su sala, cogio su mochila y se fue a casa sin decirle nada a nadie y se encerro en su habitación.

--------- En nueva York --------

Mary y Michael llegan a un hotel 5 estrellas donde viven

Michael: Quieres ir a cenar a un restaurante o prefieres pedir por telefono?

Mary: Hoy no puedes hacer planes porque acepte la invitacion de la fiesta Worlds Actors and Musicians Congress y es esta noche

Michael: Ay no! Como pudiste?

Mary: Tienes que distraerte Mike

Michael: Bueno… por lo menos habran chicas guapas

Mary: Si si lo que tu digas, yo me voy a mi habitación a arreglarme

Michael: Nos vemos

------- En la mansión Tachikawa ---------

La familia Tachikawa esta cenando una comida ligera

Sr. Tach: Y que te parecio la sorpresa de la fiesta?

Mimi: Me encantò papa gracias

Sra. Tach: Tienes el vestido en tu closet, me tome la libertad de pedirle a Oscar de la renta (no se si se escribe asi o si es correcto ) que te lo diseñara

Mimi: Oh Dios mio!

Sr.Tach: Puedes ir a verlo hija

Mimi corrio hacia su habitación y abrio el closet

Mimi saco el vestido con emocion

El vestido era de color dorado con un escote largo y sexy en la espalda y delante con escote palabra de honor, era precioso.

Sra. Tach: Te gusto hija?

Mimi: Me encanto mama!

Sra. Tach: Me alegro. Tu padre y yo nos iremos a retocar un poco, tu ponte el vestido y maquillate y nos encontramos en la limusina.

Mimi se queda pensando un momento: Tenemos limusina? (Le quise poner un poco de humor HAHAHA)

Una hora después

Mimi se puso el vestido y se habia tomado el pelo de un modo muy elegante, se puso unos pendientes de diamantes y un collar con un corazon con una perla pequeña en el medio (se la habia regalado Matt para su aniversario). Se veia espectacular!

Sr. Tach: Baja Mimi que nos vamos

Mimi: Ya voy – dice Mimi sin no antes verse en el espejo y decir: Ahora te habria gustado verme Matt –

Mimi baja rapido las escaleras

Sr. Tach: Hija estas preciosa!

Sra. Tach: Nuestra hija es preciosa querido

Sr. Tach: Cierto amor

Mimi caminaba hacia la limusina mientras que miraba a sus padres y recordaba cuando ella estaba con Matt… de pronto le suena el celular

Mientras que la limusina se alejaba de la mansión Mimi mira quien la llama y ve que pone : Matt Calling

Mimi sin pensarlo desconecta el celular y lo tira por la ventana

Sr. Tach: Que acabas de hacer Mimi?

Mimi: Es que alguien me mandaba reclame y me volvia loca!

Sra. Tach: Ah la entiendo querido eso es terrible y no nos cuesta nada comprarle otro no?

Sr. Tach: Pues no…

Mimi: gracias papi

Mimi le susurra a su mama: gracias

Su madre le susurra de vuelta: luego me explicaras porque en realidad botaste aquel celular

Sr. Tach: Alguien dijo algo?

Mimi y Sra. Tach: No no nada!

Sr. Tach: Ah bueno…

------------------ En la casa de Matt ------------

Matt: Vamos Mimi… contesta!

Operadora: El numero que llama no tiene servicio

Matt: Maldita sea! Por favor Mimi!

------- En la fiesta --------

Habian celebridades de todo el mundo pero ninguno se veia tan triste como Mimi

Todos los chicos miraban a Mimi atontados pero Mimi no les hacia caso

Mary y Michael entran a la fiesta y todas las chicas se vuelven locas y empiezan a coquetearle menos Mimi que esta sentada en un sillon bebiendo champagne

Mary la divisa y le avisa a Michael

Mary: Disculpen chicas pero les tengo que robar a su principe un segundo

Chicas: Ooooooh

Michael: No se preocupen volvere!

Mary: Ya basta Romeo que te he encontrado a tu Julieta

Michael: como? Quien?

Mary: Pues tu chica del avion, esta sentada en aquel sillon

Michael: Entreten a las chicas que hoy solo tengo ojos para mi Julieta

Michael se acerca a Mimi

Michael: Hola Mimi

Mimi: Perdona pero te conozco?

Michael: Pues no se si me conoces pero de seguro que me botaste en el avion

Mimi: en el… en el avion? Eres tu?

Michael: Si… queria pedirte perdon por haber sido tan grosero

Mimi: no perdoname tu a mi! Creo que te pegue muy fuerte

Michael: Pues si un poco

Mimi: Lo siento mucho no se como compensarte lo ocurrido

Michael: Pues que tal si bailamos

Mimi dudo un poco pero al final acepto

Michael y Mimi bailaron casi todos los bailes y luego se fueron a pasear al jardin

Michael: Bueno ahora tu sabes todo sobre mi, que tengo 17 años y que soy un actor famoso, rico, guapo quieres que siga? – bromea Michael –

Mimi reia con fuerza, nunca se habia sentido tan bien con alguien excepto Matt

Michael: Porque no me cuentas sobre ti?

Mimi: Pues por donde empiezo?

Michael: Que tal por el principio?

Mimi riendo: Si si claro… pues… tengo 15 años y soy de japon, en el colegio era la capitana del equipo de las porristas, de gimnasia, de tenis y de natacion y… tenia el novio mas popular del colegio

Michael: Tenias?

Mimi: Si… tenia

Michael: El te regalo esto? –dice mientra que le muesta el collar que ella tenia puesto alrededor de su cuello –

Mimi: Si… - dice apretando el collar con fuerza –

Michael: porque rompiste con el?

Mimi: Mi mejor amiga nos separo

Michael: Pues vaya amiga

Mimi: Ni que lo digas…

Michael: La verdad no se como tu novio te pudo dejar… eres bonita, inteligente, sofisticada… la mujer perfecta… cualquier hombre te desearia tener

Mimi: No es cierto

Michael: Si que lo es… tu me gustas… me gustas de vardad y eso no es facil creeme

Michael se le empieza a acercar peligrosamente a Mimi.

Mimi duda un segundo pero cuando Michael la coje por la cintura se deja llevar y lo besa apasionadamente.

Michael la abraza y la besa sin parar Mimi le corresponde uno y cada uno de sus besos mientras que tira con fuerza de su cuello el collar que Matt le regalo.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy!

Espero que le haya gustado…

Habra olvidado Mimi a Matt?

Se habra Michael enamorado de Mimi?

Terminare alguna vez de hacer preguntas estupidas?

Sabre algun dia porque Mimi en vez de botar su celular no me lo dio a mi!

Descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo…..! 

Atte Dirtydancing2


	6. Cap 6 Un cambio inesperado

Bueno... Aqui viene otro capitulo! :D

Michael empieza a besar a Mimi cada vez con mas intensidad, hasta que Mimi para.

Michael: Que pasa princesa?

Mimi: Lo siento, no debería estar haciendo esto…

Michael: No crees en el destino? Y si el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver?

Mimi: Yo no creo en el destino

Michael: Pues es una lastima… y te digo otra cosa – dice soltándola – no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… si el amor entre tu y tu ex hubiese sido tan fuerte no estarías aquí conmigo

Mimi piensa un poco

Mimi: Pues sabes que? Tienes razón! No voy a permitir que su recuerdo me arruine la noche

Michael sonríe: BIEN! Así se habla! Vamos adentro y te presento a la gente?

Mimi: Será un placer! – dice tomándolo del brazo –

- **EN ODAIBA **-

Matt esta desesperado llamando a Mimi

Grabación: El numero al que llama no esta de servicio

Matt: MIERDA! Contesta Mimi!

De pronto llaman a la puerta

TK: Estas bien Matt?

Matt: Que te importa!?

TK: Enfadarse no mejorara las cosas, porque no llamas a su padre? No es que tienes su numero?

Matt se pone a pensar

Matt: Oh si! Tienes razón! Gracias…

Matt se pone a buscar en un cajón hasta que encuentra un papel arrugado con un numero

Matt lo marca y espera que el padre de Mimi conteste

-** EN LA FIESTA** –

Mientras que Mimi se lo pasa en grande con Michael, los padres de Mimi están en el bar tomando una copa

Sr. Tachikawa: No encuentras diferente a Mimi?

Sra. Tachikawa: Pues… la verdad es que si, pero esta en la adolescencia es normal que cambien a esa edad

Sr. Tachikawa: Si, y veo que ha conocido a Michael. Me parece un muy buen chico…

Sra. Tachikawa: A mi la verdad es que no me simpatiza mucho… es muy mujeriego para su corta edad, y no me gustaría que nuestra hija sea solo una mas en su lista de conquistas

Sr. Tachikawa: Tranquila mujer… Mimi es inteligente, además que con el chico con el que esta saliendo ahora no me agrada, es muy rebelde el Marco ese…

Sra. Tachikawa: Matt querido, no Marco…

Sr. Tackikawa: Si si, lo que sea…

De pronto suena el celular del Sr. Tachikawa

Sr. Tachikawa: Pero quien será? –dice cogiendo el celular- Diga?

Matt: Por fin! Puedo hablar con Mimi?

Sr. Tachikawa: Quien es?

Matt: Soy Matt! Por favor, necesito hablar urgente con Mimi!

Sr. Tachikawa: Pues me gustaría pasártela, pero estamos en una fiesta y tiene un acompañante… lo siento chico

Matt: De que me habla? Un acompañante!?

Sr. Tachikawa: Aléjate de ella Matt… No das la talla

Cuelga el celular y lo apaga

Sra. Tachikawa: No deberías haberle dicho a Mimi que el llamo?

Sr. Tachikawa: No. Deja que conozca mejor a Michael, no me importaría tenerlo a el de yerno

Sra. Tachikawa: Las cosas que dices

Mientras Michael y Mimi han bebido un montón, y están bastante borrachos (Como les pueden dar alcohol a menores de edad?!)

Mimi: Hay Michael! Te quiero mucho!

Michael: jaja! Pues yo a ti te amo!

Mimi: No te creo! Matt me decía lo mismo, y ya ves! Me deja a la primera de cuentas!

Mimi se hecha a llorar, y Michael que casi no puede mantenerse de pie la trata de consolar

Michael: Vamos, no llores…

Mimi le dice entre sollozos: Sácame de aquí, llévame a casa

Michael: De acuerdo princesa… - dice y salen a la calle a coger un taxi –

Michael: Avísale a los padres de la señorita Tachikawa que se sintió indispuesta y que la llevo a su casa – le dice un empleado –

Empleado: Si señor, ahora mismo

El empleado entra a buscar a los padres de Mimi

- **EN EL TAXI** –

Taxista: Adonde van?

Michael: Pues no se bien… Mimi? Donde vives?

Mimi media dormida responde: mmm.. cerca de Fifth avenue, en una mansión blanca…

Taxista: Aahh.. ya se, ahí hay solo una mansión blanca

Michael: Pues llévennos ahí

Mimi luego de un rato se queda dormida en las piernas de Michael, el la mira con ternura, a pesar de su borrachera Michael esta lo suficientemente sobrio para admirar la belleza de Mimi

Michael: Duerme tranquila Mimi, yo cuidare de ti

Mimi: Matt… porque me dejaste? – dice Mimi dormida –

Michael: Empezando por cuidarte de el – dice Michael bajo –

- **EN LA MANSION TACHIKAWA** –

El taxista ayuda a Michael y a Mimi a salir del coche y entrar a la mansión, y ahí son recibidos por una empleada

Empleada: Se siente bien la señorita?

Michael: Aha – dice Michael medio atontado por el alcohol –

Empleada: Lo ayudare a llevarla a su cuarto

Michael: Pues es usted una mujer muy amable.. la quiero mucho sabe?

Empleada: Si claro claro… usted esta muy borracho para ir a ninguna parte, y el taxi ya se ha ido. Así que le preparare el cuarto de invitados

Michael: No quie…ro ser… una mo…lestia – dice Michael mientras lleva a Mimi por las escaleras –

Empleada: No no no… El señor Tachikawa ya ha llamado y así lo ha pedido…

- **EN LA HABITACION DE MIMI** –

Era un habitación hermosa. Tenia las paredes de color pastel, los muebles estilo victorianos en blanco, y una cama digna de una princesa como Mimi

Michael y la empleada logran acostar a una borracha Mimi en su cama

Empleada: Bueno… iré a preparar su cuarto

Michael: Si… gracias hermosa mujer

La empleada se marcha riendo del cuarto

Michael se acuesta al lado de Mimi, de pronto Mimi se da vuelta y se coloca enzima de Michael y comienza a besarlo. Michael esta entre borracho y sorprendido, pero no hace nada para pararla

Mimi: Te amo Matt, no me dejes nunca – dice Mimi entre beso y beso –

Michael deja de corresponderle los besos y se baja de la cama

Mimi: Que pasa?

Michael: Estas ebria, no sabes lo que haces

Mimi solo mira al suelo y comienza a llorar

Michael se arrodilla ante ella

Michael: No creas que no me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, pero no lo haré nunca si lo haces pensando en otro – le dice a Mimi poniendo en su mano el collar que Matt le había regalado –

Mimi lo mira sorprendida

Michael: Pensé que te arrepentirías de haberlo tirado

Michael se levanta y sale del cuarto dejando a Mimi confusa y triste

**- EN EL DORMITORIO DE MATT** –

Matt esta en su cuarto escribiéndole un e-mail a Mimi, pero cuando esta a punto de mandarlo lo borra

Matt: Mejor voy y se lo digo en persona

Matt llama a la línea aérea y le contesta una operadora

Operadora: American Airlines, en que puedo ayudarle?

Matt: Necesito un billete de ida a Nueva Cork para mañana

Operadora: Muy bien, manténganse en línea

Matt: De acuerdo

**-DIA SIGUIENTE** –

Mimi despierta con una migraña terrible. Al levantarse de la cama ve en su mano el collar de Matt. Lo coge con fuerza y lo tira al suelo. Luego se levanta como puede y se pone su bata rosa y baja a la cocina a desayunar. Para su asombro esta Michael sentado en la mesa desayunando

Mimi: Tu? Que haces aquí?

Michael: Buenos días a ti también – le dice con una sonrisa -

Mimi: Es que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí

Michael: Yo tampoco, pero al parecer estaba muy borracho para manejar ayer

Mimi: Bebimos demasiado verdad?

Michael: Te haz visto en el espejo? Creo que eso lo dice todo jajaja – bromea Michael –

Mimi: jajaja, que gracioso eres – dice irónicamente – y tu haz amanecido como una rosa

Michael: Cuando eres famoso, joven y de Nueva Cork te acostumbras

Mimi: Me imagino… y… que paso anoche?

Michael: Pueeees… después de llevar aquí comenzaste a besarme como una loca

Mimi: ay no… lo siento mucho, es que no estoy muy bien de la cabeza

Michael: No pasa nada…

Mimi: Y mis padres?

Michael: Se han ido a trabajar, lo que me recuerda que yo también me tengo que ir

Mimi: A donde?

Michael: A grabar un CD… quieres venir?

Mimi piensa un poco, se queda en casa con su migraña? O va con Michael al trabajo?

Mimi: Dame 10 minutos

Michael: OK, te espero en la sala

**- MEDIA HORA DESPUES** –

Michael le grita a Mimi desde abajo: Oye princesa! Que solo eran 10 minutos!

Mimi: Ya voy, ya voy!

Michael al verla se queda de piedra. Mimi lucia esplendida, se había puesto una blusa color rosa clara, una minifalda blanca y unos tacones blancos.

Mimi: Lo siento, es que me tuve que maquillar sobre las ojeras

Michael: jajaja… no pasa nada, valió la pena esperar

Mimi se sonroja: Vamos en mi coche?

Michael: Acabas de llegar a USA y ya tienes coche?

Mimi: Esas son las ventajas de ser hija única

Michael: jaja, supongo…

Mimi y Michael se suben al coche de Mimi, es un descapotable color negro precioso.

Mimi: Manejas tu? Yo no debería conducir…

Michael: No problem hot staff

Mimi: Ay! Para… me haces sonrojar

Michael: OK, no lo haré mas… preciosa

**- EN EL AEROPUERTO** –

Taxista: Donde quiere ir?

Matt: Al hotel Sunrise

Taxista: Muy bien

Matt pensando: Te recuperare Mimi, te lo juro

**Continuara… **


End file.
